This invention relates to odor-eliminating compositions, including air fresheners, and methods of eliminating odors. The inventive compositions comprise soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate, benzethonium chloride, and Ordenone(copyright).
1. Background of the Invention
Most air fresheners and odor eliminators rely on perfume and fragrances to counteract the foul smelling rancidity associated with the by-products of biological and organic decomposition. Perfumes contained in air fresheners provide only very limited odor control, as they simply afford only short term masking of the offensive odors. This masking is quickly followed by characteristic xe2x80x9codor rebound.xe2x80x9d
The distinct chemical components that constitute disagreeable smells of decaying organic matter are typically represented as low molecular weight fatty acids, mercaptans, amines, indols, ammonia, and hydrogen sulfide, on which fragrances and perfumes have little or no long lasting counter effect.
The present invention exhibits exceptional odor-nullifying properties, principally through the combined action of soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate, benzethonium chloride and Ordenone(copyright). Ordenone(copyright) is a registered trademark of Belle-Aire Fragrances, Inc., Mundelein, Ill., for a highly concentrated deodorizing agent. This deodorizing agent is a proprietary synergistic composition comprising a number of active ingredients combined to provide a single deodorizer fragrance composition. This composition is water-based and features semi-rigid, concave molecular structures. The theoretical internal cavities of these concave molecular structures have the unique ability to xe2x80x9ccapturexe2x80x9d odor-causing molecules.
Soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate functions by both complexing and neutralizing certain odiferous organic molecules. This has the effect of reducing their concentration in the vapor phase. Benzethonium chloride is effective against the bacteria and other microorganisms that are responsible for the decomposition of organic matter. Ordenone(copyright) has the ability to capture malodorous molecules and inactivate them in its unusual concave molecular core, which is created during the exothermic reaction synthesis segment of the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,229 to de Wet relates to the use of certain quaternary ammonium compounds as deodorants for sanitary napkins. Benzethonium chloride (diisobutyl phenoxy ethoxyethyldimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride) is disclosed as one of several suitable quaternary ammonium compounds (Col. 2, line 17).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,251 to Shore relates to water-dispersible or water-soluble deodorant preparations containing a water-soluble benzethonium quaternary salt, which functions as a deodorizing agent, and a water-soluble nitrate. Benzethonium chloride is specifically disclosed (Col. 1, line 64).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,168 to Hioki et al. is directed to germicidal disinfectant detergent compositions comprising a cationic germicide, a metal chelating agent, and a (Col. 2, line 29). EDTA is disclosed as a suitable chelating agent (Col. 2, line 49). Polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters are identified as suitable surfactants (Col. 3, lines 4647).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,214 to Walters et al. discloses the use of soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate as a deodorizing agent in various formulations. This patent generally teaches aerosol formulations containing soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate in combination with xe2x80x9cbiocides and/or fragrancesxe2x80x9d (Col. 2, line 43).
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,749 to Cusack et al. discloses the use of soyaethyl morpholinium ethosulfate as a deodorizing agent in aqueous ethanolic antimicrobial formulations. Such compositions are used for disinfecting hard, nonporous surfaces.